Dreams
by ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: They say dreams are a reflection of your desires... HAITUS
1. Dream One: What the

Ok, this is my first MR FF, so plz be nice? I don't own anything. It belongs to _**James Patterson**__**.**_  
  
-------

Fang was lying in the cave that The Gasman had found when they had just escaped some Flyboy's, after about two hours, the flock had relaxed if not a little when they were sure the Flyboy's would not find them here. It was strange though…. last Fang had checked; it was late at night, and every one was together it the crapped cave, but, here he was, alone, and the sun was setting. Blinking, he sat up, but he felt…. heavy, like lead. It took all of his strength to actually sit up.

Grunting, he leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. But, when Fang had opened his dark eyes, Max was right in front of him. Weird. Wasn't he alone just moments ago? Fang observed Max, and his mouth fell open. Max was wearing a dress! _The_ Maximum Ride was wearing a white dress that, from what he could see, went down to her shins, and was a bit too clingy.

Fang sucked in a breath. What was going on?

"…Max?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She just smiled at him. He tried again, "Max—"but she had cut him off with her finger pressed ever so lightly on his lips.

Fang gazed at her in utter confusion. She smiled again, and whispered, "Shh…" before replacing her fingers with her light pink lips. His eyes went so wide you'd think he was a bug. Fang immediately felt compelled to kiss her back, I mean, it would rude not to return the offer, _right_?

Max opened her mouth a little; Fang took advantage of the offer before Max came to her senses like she always did. But, that hadn't seemed to happen, not that he was complaining. She moaned in the kiss, as he stroked his tongue against hers, Fang felt Max's hands began to creep up his shirt, and she helped him take it off of him. She started to stoke his chest, he moaned at her soft touch.

Fang then wrapped his arms around Max, pulling her close. Strange, he thought, just moments ago he had to use all his strength to make himself sit up, now, it was like Max's touch made him feel lighter, he was able to move his arms no problem.

Fangs thoughts were cut short when he felt Max kiss his chest. Ooh crap… he thought, enjoying the feeling of her kissing his torso. He snapped when Fang heard his buckled belt become very _un_buckled.

Still feeling light, Fang pushed Max down, with him on top of her, giving him full power over her. Fang began to kiss and suck her neck, causing her to shutter from pleasure and sigh his name. Fang allowed his hands to wonder her body, so soft and ever so inviting. Max pressed her hips to his and Fang groaned in frustration and pleasure.

"Fang…Fang…_ooh Fang_!"

Fangs eyes shot open as he leaped upwards, breathing deeply and sweating. He then, unintentionally, yelled out in surprise when he noticed Max was sitting next to him, with a concerned look on her face.

"Fang, Are you ok? You were acting weird in your sleep," she told him.

"I what? Uh…Ahh. A dream." He confirmed. Well, damn.

"Fang?" he heard a sweet voice ask. He looked at Angel; she too had a look of concern on her all too cute face as well. He also saw that the flock was awake and looked worried.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Morning," Max said. "Were you having a bad dream? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…"

"Oh!" a perky voice popped up. "I read somewhere that if you have a bad dream, if you talk about it, it will make you feel better!"

"What were you dreaming about?" Gazzy asked.

"Huh? Oh, it was about…." He got silent. "…_Yeah_?" Iggy pressed.

"…. _What was it about_??" Fang asked himself.

"You don't remember?!" Total exclaimed.

Fang shook his head. He felt someone touch his arm. It was Max.

"Well, do you feel better? You gave us quite a scare," she said.

"…Yeah, I feel fine." He muttered as he ran a hand though his hair making it look like he was trying to make it look nice, when he was really trying to cover his face to hide the blush that Max's touch had caused.

"You guy's look…. clean…" he said, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah! There is this river down the hill, we all took baths there." Gazzy said while running a hand through his damp hair.

"Well, all except you and Iggy." Angel said.

"Come on Fang! I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can get cleaned!" Iggy stated as he grabbed Fang's shirt and dragged him out of the cave.

"Alright, I can walk by myself, thanks." Iggy let go.

"Just walk straight and you'll find a slope, just walk downwards and you should find the river," Nudge told them.

Nodding, Fang then led Iggy past all the trees with a bit difficulty. Mother Nature sucked. And he _wasn't_ talking about the forest….

"Careful Iggy…" he said, keeping his voice even. He couldn't get that dream out of his head; it felt so real, like it was really happening…

When they finally reached the lake, Fang felt the water.

It was cold. _Yes_…thank God Iggy was blind.

As soon as they were in the water, they had stared to clean themselves in silence. Just then, "so, you were dreaming about Max, huh?"

Fang, _completely _caught off guard, slipped but caught himself, saving him from going under the water. Clearing his throat, he said calmly, "What are you talking about?"

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"Cut the crap," he started. "I heard you _moaning_ her name in your sleep." He moaned her name in his sleep?! Fang stayed silent.

Iggy started to laugh. "That proves I'm right then. What was the dream about?"

"Did the others hear me?"

"No, you weren't saying much when they came back, just a bunch of incoherent words. Do you remember what it was about?"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, they made no sense, I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep, they saw that. That's probably what got them worried. Normally we're supposed to check to see if you're alive when you sleep, you're always so still and quiet. Stop avoiding my question. _What was it about_?" Iggy demanded impatiently.

"I told you, I don't remember." If he told Iggy, he'd never let him live it down.

"B.S." he said. "Why don't you want to tell me? Is it bad or embarrassing?"

"…Both?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. But, I'm here you know?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks," Fang said, smiling slightly. Iggy was his best guy friend. He was able to tell him things he wasn't able to tell Max. Guy Things.

This dream was a Guy Thing, but one he was going to keep to himself.

"Ok, I think we are as clean as we're about to get without hot water and soap," Iggy said, climbing out of the river.

"Yeah."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, you guy's ready to go?" Max asked as Fang and Iggy made there way to the cave.

"Yeah, I am," Iggy said as Fang just nodded.

"Good, let's go." She said as she unfolded her wings, she waited for Fang and Iggy to take off first, and then Nudge and Gazzy, finally her, Angel and Total.

For the first couple of hours that they spent flying was mostly quite and peaceful (except for Nudge's random rants and Totals complaining).

"Hey you," Fang turned his head to the source of the sound. He smiled at his friend. "Are you sure you're ok? I have never really seen you so on the edge before," Max said. He looked forward, not wanting to lie to her. He mumbled his answer.

"Eh?" Max asked.

Sighing, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just worried about the Flyboy's finding us again." Ok, that wasn't really a lie. He was worried.

"I know! I can't believe they found us so quickly this time."

"You think we're near another Itex base?"

Max shook her head. "The Voice would have told me," she said, sneering as she mentioned the Voice.

Silence.

Clear that the conversation was over; Max flew over to Angel who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey honey, what up?" She asked. Angle looked up with her large blue eyes. "Nothing much…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she started. "I think Fang is hiding something…"

Feeling shocked, Max asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing bad!" she quickly clarified. "It's just, when he woke up this morning, he seemed really determined to keep me from reading his thoughts…he doesn't do that that often."

Max frowned. Angel was right, Fang seemed really distracted. He wouldn't even look at Max in the eye, which was something he did when he didn't want her knowing something. She wasn't sure he was aware that he did that. She hoped that it was just a Guy Thing that will pass soon…

"Do you think that dream scared him? Maybe that's way he blocked me out. You do that when you have nightmares and you don't want me to see them…" she spoke innocently.  
Max, not wanting Angel to worry (that was her job) agreed and said that must be it.

But, for some reason, she wasn't so sure….

XxXxXxXxXxX

woooooooooooot. I sooo procrastinated when writing thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. I must have started this last year and I JUST finished it! Woooow. Not like MEEE. Lol.  
R AND R!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE PUPLER ICING!!!!!!*Inside joke unless u like Hitman Reborn*


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookies

Coooooooooool. I almost immediately started getting reviews as soon as I put this up!

I am SOOOOO glad you guys like it! REALLY!

Anyway, listen, with a story like this, I like to ask people what they would like to have happen and I see if I can put it in or w/e *like funny embarrassing things that would make Fang crazy or w/e*. if you guys have any good suggestions, plz tell me and I may consider using them! *My friend gave me an idea I may use, lol, all I can say is SOMEONE is going to be traumatized! *

NOTE: I enjoy torturing people when I write FF *COFF* Fang *COFF*

_**Disclaimer: Max has the glorious Honor to slap **__**Fangs**__** ass, not me.  
**____**  
**_XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flying, flying and more flying was pretty much how the six bird kids spent their last couple of hours. Not that Fang, or any other member of the Flock for that matter, would complain, but they have been flying non-stop. He was hoping they would reach their distention soon. He was hungry. Fang then flew over to a certain someone he had been hoping to avoid for the time being.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked the leader.

She looked at him with her big brown eyes. Max tilted her head, confused. "I didn't tell you where we are going?" he shook his head.

"Huh." She said. "Weird, I thought I told you…"

"You could, I don't know, tell me now, ya know."

"Ah, right," she grinned. "We are going to my moms place," satisfied, Fang let Max fly ahead of him. He then, without realizing it, found himself staring at her—dare he say it?—Butt.

Fang mentally slapped himself. Jesus, what was wrong with him?! He never looks at Max like that! Fang rubbed his temples. He was sooo screwed.

Finally, after about another hour or so, they made it to Dr. Martinez's home. Fang liked Dr. Martinez. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the chocolate chip cookies she made whenever they came over, maybe it was how she was so nice and motherly to, not just Max, but the whole Flock. Including him. Or, maybe there wasn't a reason, and he just flat out liked her. Dr. Martinez happened to be outside her house when the Flock had arrived. A large smile formed on her tan face as she rushed over to them, locking them all into a large hug. And yes, that included Fang.

Dr. Martinez and Max had immediately started to catch up on what had been happening as everyone walked into the house. But, instead of finding those yummy chocolate chip cookies Fang was hoping she had ready, the bird kids came face to face with the one person they wanted nothing to do with.

Jeb.

"What the HELL?!" was Max's first reaction. She turned to her mother. "What is HE doing here?" she demanded. Fang stood there, shocked. He was not a chocolate chip cookie. Iggy tapped Fang's shoulder, as if to ask what was happening. Fang whispered in his ear that Jeb was here. Iggy frowned.

"Max, calm down, and we will explain this—" Jeb foolishly tried to explain, but Max cut him off.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you!" damn, Fang saw heat rise to her cheeks, her eyes were burning with anger and confusion (but mostly anger). Her hands were clenched tightly and she looked like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall (or, more specifically, Jeb). Wow, Max was so hot when she was mad—and this was not the time to be thinking thoughts. Max turned back to her mom. "Why is he here?"

"Max, "she started. "Please come in and sit down. We all need to talk." Dr. Martinez led them to the table in her sweet smelling kitchen. They all sat down on one side while Jeb and Max's mom sat on the other side.

"What is going on?" Max demeaned once more.

Jeb decided to cut to the chase. "How would you all like to be enrolled at a school?"

Nudge's brown eyes went wide and hopeful while Max's glared at the scientist.

"What is the world makes you think we would want to go to school—_again_?"

Jeb cleared his throat and said, "You guys are all young. You have been on the run for about a year now, and, quite frankly, _we_ feel you all need a break." He shifted his eyes towards Max's mother. "You have destroyed the main Itex base, so that is one problem out of the way—"

"Just a while ago we got attacked by some Flyboy's," Iggy said.

"Yes, well when the war at the base was going on, some Flyboy's managed to get out of there."

"Really," Max said, completely unconvinced.

"Max, like Jeb said, you are young and deserve a break from all the fighting and whatnot. Look," she put a small pamphlet on the table. "This is the school."

Fang picked it up and zoomed through it. He looked up. "A boarding school?" he asked. Max grabbed the pamphlet out of his hand. The school was called _The Otto Matron Academy_. Made in 1953, by non other than Mister Otto Matron! The School went for grades K through twelfth, located in— Las Vegas?

Max was quiet.

"Max, I know how you feel about this, but I checked out the school myself. I went on their website and found a lot of info. I really think you should give this a chance." As Dr. Martinez continued to tell her about the Academy, Fang realized how much Dr. Martinez look like Max, or more so, how Max looked Like Dr. Martinez. They had the same clear brown eyes and Max had a lighter skin tone than her mother did, but all in all, they looked like they could be siblings, because her mother looked so young.

"The last school we went to turned out to have evil people running the place," The Gasman said.

"Yeah, how can you promise us that there will not be any _bad people_?" Max said, her voice hard and icy.

Jeb spoke up. "I can not guarantee that there will or will not be any bad people there, as you phrase it." Max opened her mouth to turn the offer down flat when her mother said, "Max, please give it a chance? And look, if anything were to go wrong, or you get the slightest suspicious of anyone, you can all just fly on out of there. And we won't try to fix you up with this sort of arrangement ever again. Just please try it out. Who knows? You may like it there," Max snorted.

"Deal?"

"Oh, please? Please Max?! Can we at least try it out?" Nudge begged.

"Iggy," she said. He shrugged and said, "I'm cool," Gazzy and Angle agreed.

Max shifted her eyes towards Fang. He shrugged. She then sat in deep thought for several minuets as her mother went into the kitchen. Man, he was hungry. Sighing at Nudge (who wouldn't stop begging), she said,

"If anything happens or I get the tiniest little hunch that something bad is gonna happen, we're done." She said, her voice hard and firm. Nudge jumped up and gave Max a big bear hug, while shouting, "oh! Yay! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!" over and over again.

Dr. Martinez smiled. "That's wonderful Max! I am so happy!" she said.

"Cookies anyone?"

Fang was the first one to grab the chocolate chip cookie's he had been dying to have. The moment he took a bite out of the soft, warm goodness, he made a mental note to see why Max caved so quickly. It wasn't like her.

But that could wait until after he ate all the cookies. Hmm….

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, sorry for it being so short…I really wanted to update and get this chappie out of the way so the story can really begin. R and R NO FLAMES


	3. Dream Two: Again?

YO! I am having fun with this story. And I am glad you all like it! =0=

**Disclaimer: I lost ****Fang**** to Max in a game of poker—I think Angle was helping her though….**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fang walked outside of Dr. Martinez's home and lied down, looking up at the dark night sky. He felt the cool fresh air lightly kiss his tan face, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He stayed there for a while; not really thinking about anything until he finally dozed off…

Fang opened his dark eyes and jolted in surprise when he saw Max standing in front of him, wearing her usual torn jeans and sweatshirt. Her blond highlighted hair shining a bit in the bright moonlight. She smiled one of her Max Smiles.

He nodded to her. "Hey," she waved.

He stared at her. She didn't move. Fang was just about to ask her what was wrong when suddenly,

"Whoa! What're you doing?" He exclaimed as Max helped herself by climbing on top of him. His heart thumped hard against his rib cage from excitement. Max wasted almost no time and connected their lips. He responded almost instantly, making the kiss deeper and hotter. Max pressed her hips to his and Fang groaned. She quickly discarded his top clothing as she moved downwards to meet his toned chest. Only she didn't stay there. Max continued to kiss and go lower and lower until she reached…

"…_Max_…"

"FANG!"

Fang flew upwards, budding heads with his Best Friend. They both cried out in pain and rubbed their foreheads. Did he just…it was another…ah, jeez.

Max, who was wincing in pain, said, "Ow! What are you doing out here?"

Fang opened his mouth to speak, but his voice came out raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I could ask you the same thing." Fang started to tug his over sized black sweatshirt downwards. Max sat down next to him... rather close, too… he tugged at his sweatshirt again.

"I got tired of being in the same room as Jeb," she sneered at the mention of his name. He nodded, understanding. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you sleeping out here?"

Fang shrugged. "I came outside to get some air, and I must have dozed off." Boy, did he doze off. He asked Max what time it was. She said it was eight O' clock. He only slept for ten minutes? Wow. Who knew so much could happen in just ten minutes when you sleep?Sighing, Fang laid back down. Max mimicked him.

"I wanted to asked you something," Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you cave so quickly back there? About the boarding school."

Max hadn't answered right away. She looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts up. Finally, she answered, "I don't really know, I mean, Nudge was begging me to do it, and Angle told me—in my mind, FYI. I really need to talk to that kid. —That it would be fun and she wanted to try it out to and my mom…" she tried off. "Not to mention the damn Voice kept pestering me about 'Trying new things' and 'things aren't always what they seem' and so on so forth…"

"And?" he pressed. He knew there was something else.

Max sighed. "I guess, maybe…I wanted a break too…"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "You," he said. "Maximum Ride is willing to take a break—at a school no less?" Max knew he was joking.

"As hard as it may be to believe," she said, "Even I, the Great Maximum Ride, need's to take a break. 'Saving The World' can really stress a person out, you know." She spoke seriously.

The two bird kids then started laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose even you need breaks." He said. "But, are you sure about this?"

Max sighed once more. "I don't know…normally when I say I need a break, I mean a day, or just half of a day without fighting or Saving The World or worrying…but, those are all things I'm good at!" Fang nodded.

They soon grew quite and Fang had his dream running through his head. Like the first one, it felt real. He was sure he was awake and Max was doing…. _those things_ to him. Fang's heart wouldn't stop beating against his ribcage and he was sweating a little. He wasn't used to these types of dreams. Not that he didn't enjoy it (although he could do without the side effects after waking up). It was just weird…

Max yawned and sat up. "I think I will hit the sack," she stated. Fang stood up.

"Yeah, me too. I am still really tired," Max held out her hand, in a signal for him to help her up because she was feeling lazy. Fang grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but she ended up stumbling, and found herself pressed to his chest. Swallowing, Fang gently helped her regain her balance. "Come on," he said as Fang gained a head start in walking to the house fill with chocolate chip cookies. Hmm…. maybe he could dream about the cookies tonight? Yeah, hot, yummy tasting cookie with Max—or just cookies. He can do with just cookies.

_I hope…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

RAWR! I am sooo sorry this is short! But I hope you guys like it! I have been getting a lot of good reviews, and I am really happy!!!! I will try to make the next chapter longer (that is, if I get many reviews!)

NOTE: for making such a short chappie, I am going to spoil you a bit. In the next chappie the flock will be going to the boarding school. Again, if anyone has any good ideas for torturing Fang, plz tell! I can always use more ideas!!


	4. They Were Going To Die

Da da da daaaaaaaa!!!!! _Good Morning Star Shine! The Earth Says Hello!!!!!!!_

Haha! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Max currently Stamped **__**Fangs**__** ass with a Logo that said "Property of **__**Maximum Ride**__**". **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Fang, what's wrong?" Nudge asked.

He shook his head. Shrugging, she went back to rambling while Iggy pinched his nose in irritation.

Truth was Fang had another dream last night when he went to bed. He couldn't believe he had another one. What he found more unbelievable was how this dream had, not only Max in it, but it also had cookies! Cookies! He was joking when he thought that!

The dream was playing in his head. He was sitting at the table eating the chocolate chip cookies that Max was giving him. He commented on how good her mother's cookies were. He remembered how she crossed her arms and said, "My mom hadn't made these! I did!" he started laughing. "No offence, but you're no Iggy," he said.

"Does that mean you don't like them?" she asked, looking sad. He shook his head.

"I love them. They're really good," Max smiled and then climbed on his lap. She had put the cookie in his mouth and took a bite. "Hmm…" she moaned. "Your right, they are good," she smiled. Fang swallowed the rest of the cookie and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he put her on the table. "You taste better, though…" he said, his voice sounding husky. They started to kiss again when Iggy had woken him up. Bastard.

Damn, he had no idea why this was happening. It was getting harder to actually have eye contact with Max. Hopefully this will go away soon. He'd rather take hot showers over cold…

Fang snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Angle was staring at him.

"Why did you take a cold shower if you wanted a hot one?" she asked, innocently confused.

Oh, crap.

"Uh…" Think damn it! Think! "Iggy used up all the hot water,"

"He did?"

"What'd I do now?" Iggy asked.

"You should leave more hot water from now on!" Angle said.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Iggy," Fang sighed. Angle didn't stop staring at him.

She was about to open her mouth to say God knows what, when Dr. Martinez and Jeb walked in, telling them it was time for them to go to Nevada. Max asked if the Flock could fly and meet them there but Jeb said no. No doubt worried that they would ditch them and go somewhere else. Well, they probably would…

They all got in the car and took an hour-long drive that included Nudges ramblings, Iggy's completing _about_ Nudges ramblings, Gazzy letting it out (if you catch the drift—which they did, sadly) and Total…well, being Total, until they finally arrived at the air port.

Fang always thought it was funny how people were always sticking them into planes when they had wings, Haha. After a good while of waiting, they got on the bus with wings and took off.

Fang (who was strangely tired) forced himself to have a normal conversation with Iggy (Normal Conversation equals him describing what the young female flight attendants looked like). Fang looked out the window while Iggy flirted with the blond flight attendant who looked like she was in her twenties and had plastic surgery. Looking out the small window, he wondered if he could jump out of the plane. He would rather fly beside it, feeling the wind though his long dark hair and the warm sun on his skin then sit here watching Iggy attempting to get girls older than him.

He sighed and asked the flight attendant when they would be arriving at the destination. They have been in the plane a while now. She smiled and twirled a strand of bleached blond hair and said, "We should be arriving in an hour or so. Would you like anything?"

Fang sighed. What a silly girl. He liked natural brunettes with a bit of blonde.

"No, I am fine, thanks."

"Okay then," she said. "But if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Of course," he told her.

Fang didn't ask for anything the rest of the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"FINALLY!" Max exclaimed. "We are _finally off_!!"

Gazzy stretched and said, "I know! I was so tried of sitting, I felt like jumping out of the plane to fly."

"You said it, dude," Iggy agreed.

The flock continued to chat as they got in the car that was to take them to the boarding school. They all got in the too small car, Fang and Iggy got in first, and then Max had Nudge, Gazzy and Angle get in before getting in herself. This was a challenge. Max at first tried to squeeze between Nudge and Gazzy.

Attempted and Failed.

She tried the same with going between Gazzy and Angle (whom was holding Total).

Attempted and Failed.

Jeb offered a seat in the front.

Declined.

So, Max tried to sit between Iggy and Fang, but wound up sitting on Fang's lap.

Attempted and Succeeded.

Oooh, this was going to cause problems.

_If there is a God, He hates me, _Fang thought in despair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Throughout the whole trip Fang strongly constrained on his Blog. What he would put in his Blog, pictures he would put on his Blog, when he would marry his Blog. It was aaaall about his Blog.

And this may be hard to believe, but it was very difficult for him to concentrate on his Blog. Especially with Max _sitting on his lap_.

After another hour or so of driving, they made it to _The Otto Matron Academy. _

It. Was. _Huge._

Like, it was, huge, huge. It had an old castle like look to it. It weirdly reminded Fang of that Castle in that movie with the magical people…. what was it called? It was about something Harry…well, ether way, that's what the place looked like, only a bit more modernized. They drove through the large opened gates and parked the car in front of the school. They all got out (thank GOD!) And stretched some more before gaping at the school. Iggy glared at Fang. Damn, it was weird how he did that…

Nudge was far ahead of him and started to tell Iggy what _The Otto Matron Academy _looked like. He frowned when she went off track and started to talk about _Harry Potter_ (THAT'S what it was called!) at a thousand mph.

"NUDGE!" Iggy shouted in frustration.

"Oops! Sorry," and she went back on track.

Jeb walked up the stares to meet a young woman and man with fairy red hair. The flock joined the adults with their three bags in hand. The women grinned at them and the man nodded.

"'Ello kiddies!" she said with a British accent.

"Kiddies?" Max whispered, with a face that said, "You have GOT to be kidding me…"

The woman was young. Or, at the very least looked young, as did the man that was standing solemnly besides her. She was grinning like a mad man and, quite frankly, it freaked Fang out. Her hair was long and curly, falling in all directions. It looked like her hair was on fire. The man had the same kind of fiery red color, but it was pulled back, making him appear professional. They both wore dark business suits; the only difference was the women wore a skirt.

"Ooh! I just LOVE fresh meat, don't you honey?" she giggled.

Fresh meat?

The man didn't answer.

Jeb cleared his throat. "Oh, hey you! You're the man we spoke to on the phone, right? Then these must be Max, Nick, Jeff, Angela, Monique, and Leo! It's great to meet you guys! Oh, and just for the record, I was kidding about the whole 'Fresh meat' thing, well, sort of. Hahaha!! Anywhooooo, My name is Lucy McClain and this is my husband, Leo McClain—OHMIGOOSH! How awesome is THAT!?! His name is Leo and my Love's name is Leo! How cool! Oops! Off track! Heehe. Anyway, we are the headmasters of the school, and please don't be shy to come forth and ask us anything. We don't bite. Well, he doesn't anyway!" she giggled. "So anyway, I KNOW I may seem a bit crazy, but did you know I have the IQ of 199? So you better listen to me 'cause I'm, like, smarter then you AND I have a license to kill. Oh, God, I am, like, so totally AWAL, you wouldn't believe it! This one time-" her husband put his over her mouth as she kept rambling.

………..

"She…she broke Nudge's record…." Iggy whispered. He looked stunned.

Fang stole a glance at Max. Her eye was twitching.

Oh, God. They were finally going to die.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuuuuuuck. You guys are ready to KILLLL me aren't you?? Well, please understand that well…SOMEONE decided to rearrange the living room and cutting off the interweb connection at home. Uhhg. But the home computer was working, just not miiiine. Ugh.

Anyway, I feel you should know that I KINDA lost my inspiration…meaning I don't have the energy to wriiiite. Unless I start re-obsessing over the MR saga again…so, PLEASE, if you love or care about this story AT ALL PLEASE REVIEW!!! My flame will go up once more I bet. Hope. Bethope.


	5. Roommates

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Hi.

*Gets killed*

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The flock walked through the large doors and into the even bigger building. Max walked in front of the flock (Fang assumed it was because of Headmistress Psycho-Crazy) Fang looked up and around. If he was shocked about the inner appearance of this school, he didn't show it. The halls were long and wide, and they were walking on what looked like really long and pricey rug. If you looked up, you would see the very high ceiling and the large chandeliers that hung close to each other, giving the hall light. There were also very many classy looking painting's along with ones that were clearly done by young children. They continued to walk until they reached an elevator. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Fang looked at some of the kids, and saw they were wearing…school uniforms…

Not again…

The kids that were passing by were all wearing different uniforms, though. The boys that looked around Fangs age were wearing a black blazer with white trimming and a button up shirt (black or white) with a black tie that had the school's signature on it, trimmed in white as well. The girls wore something similar, just with a skirt, and some girls even had pants on. The kids that looked more around Nudges age had on Gray sweaters/sweater vests on, black and gray plaid pants (or a skirt, if you were a girl, but again with the choice of pants) with the same tie, just gray. The kids that were Angel and The Gasman's age had on a very simple uniform, white button up shirts with black jacket and gray pants/shirt, along with a white bow that had a black/gray line in the middle of it.

Fang saw that the kids had also modified the uniforms. Well, at least it looked better then the other uniforms back in the last school they were in.

They continued to follow the bouncing red head and her husband into their office.

"Take a seat! Take a seat!" She demanded. They did as she said, Max, however, stayed standing, looking suspiciously at the couple. The woman was practically vibrating in her seat as they waited for her husband (who had vanished somehow…) to return. Once he had, they saw he was carrying a bag. Fang tensed in his seat as Max eyed the man.

He seemed to notice and slowly took out their school uniforms, and handed them to each of them carefully.

Max looked at the skirt for a long while.

"You may have pants if you would prefer," the man (Mr. Leo) said. Whoa. He actually said something, Fang thought. He noticed Max looked slightly taken back at him suddenly speaking. But she fixed her composer quickly and nodded. Mr. Leo nodded as well and pulled out a pair for her. Max seemed to accept this, though not _nearly_ as much as Nudge did. She thought the uniforms were, like, _so_ totally cute! (Her words, not his). The only complaint Nudge held was that the colors weren't very colorful.

"Oh my God, I like, can _not_ calm down!" Psycho-Crazy laughed as her husband (_how_ and_ why_ did he marry her? Fang had to wonder) handed out paper work. Most of it went to Jeb and Dr. Martinez (parent signatures they said) and some went to the flock. It was mostly normal school stuff. A map of the school (a very big map) their class schedules, the school schedules (such as, lunch time, short days, free days etc) and all that jazz. Fang decided he would look at it later and put it away.

Then they spent a good half hour talking about boring stuff that Fang didn't care about. He finally started to pay attention again when they started talking about rooms.

"Okay so, Nick, Jeff, you two will be sharing a room with my son, Alex in Room 59, Dorm 1 Older Boy's Department. Max, you'll be rooming with my daughter, Melanie in Room 27 Dorm 2 Older Girls Department. Nudge, Room 3 Dorm 2 Jr. Girls Department with Maria, my other Daughter, and Angela, Leo, you two will be in Dorm 3, which is the Young Children Department. You both have the choice of rooming with each other or with someone else, since your siblings," Mr. Leo had said in a business manner. Angel and Gazzy looked at each other and chose to stay in the same room. He nodded and wrote that down. "Now, normally we only allow two room mates per room. But since Jeff is what the district calls a 'Special Need Student', we made a acceptation."

Fang looked at Iggy, who made it clear he was not happy with the term "Special Need", which Fang understood completely. Iggy had his pride, like all men did. His pride was a bit more sensitive when it came to things like his sight. Fang patted his shoulder as Iggy gained control of his temper.

The chatted a bit more and Fang zoned out more until they said they could go to their rooms or look around the school.

Max and the flock gave Dr. Martinez many hugs and none to Jeb. They said their good byes and the doc gave them each her phone number to call if they needed anything. "Be good you guys! Have fun and make friends!" and with that, she parted with Jeb, leaving them to their doom.

XxXxXxXxXx

Iggy and Fang went to their room and set their stuff down. Fang looked around. It was actually a very big room. Fang would call it fancy if it wasn't for the clothes on the floor and posters on the wall. A boy lying upside down on his bed with headphones in his ears. He looked up and rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "Yo!" he said very loudly. "What's up? You must be the new roommates! It's really nice to meet you!"

"Why is he yelling?" Iggy raised an eyebrow. "I'm blind, not deaf. Jeez…"

"Oh, I know you're not deaf. Your blind right? That's must suck," He continued to speak loudly. He held out his hand. "'Sup! I'm Alex, you roommate," he smiled. Fang shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick, this is Jeff," Fang spoke a bit louder then he would normally, but this guy seemed to like his music loud to the point were Fang could sing along with it. So he wasn't sure if the dude could hear him or not.

"You don't gotta speak up," He assured them. "I can read lips." He kicked some of his stuff out of the way into a pile. "Those are your bunks. Use them as you will. Oh, and over there is the bathroom. Its small," he warned and went back to lying upside down on his bed.

"I want the top bunk," Iggy claimed. Fang didn't argue and showed him where the latter was (after helping him dodge all the clothes and crap on the floor). Fang laid down on his bunk and closed his eye, falling into a deep sleep…

XxXxXxXxXxX

OK. I KNOW I have been gone for, what, a year? I'm a REALLY SORRY. I just REALLY didn't feel like writing and my flame was still small. BUT. I was lent the new FANG book so my flame kinda CAME BACK and I was all YES XD

So, short chapter, I know. I'll try and make the next longer. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO STUCK WITH ME. I LOVE YOU ALL 3


End file.
